Confessions
by Hellmouth23
Summary: One single look can mean everything. Kate feels that maybe there is still a chance for her to make amends, a chance for her to get what her heart desires for after all. Might contain season 3 spoilers. JATE!FINAL Chapter is up guys!
1. Chapter 1

Confessions 

**Hey guys this is just a random idea that just popped into my head when I saw the glorious trailer!!! I think you jaters know what I'm on about!! Anyway I'll keep quiet now and give you my interpretation of it which I'm hoping to continue but then it's all up to you guys, so here it is!!! I just wanted to set out the basis for this story here!!!**

Enjoy

"Okay!! let's do this" jack announced to the large group of survivors who dragged their feet in sand which was covered under the blistering heat but they still followed, going to the place where he granted them all safety for the time being from the treacherous others they had come to know over their short but dreaded stay on this creep filled island. Although the only thing on kate's mind right now was the fact that jack was finally talking and smiling at her again. Even though it might have been a brief moment in which it happened, but the fact that it happened was enough to put a smile of true happiness on her face once again.

(Flashback - 8 hours before)

It was just like every morning for her, waking up in sawyer's tent with his arm draped over her in a protective but loving embrace, a position and gesture she never thought sawyer would ever possess judging by the macho façade he put on with everyone else including even her at first. So now she just laid here in his arms watching his peaceful expression with a smile on her face but then the realisation of what occurred yesterday and the plans all came rushing back to her and with that in mind she shook sawyer gently and once he woke up she declared that they needed to get a move on before the others arrived, which thanks to karl was a lot sooner than anticipated.

To her surprise he shot out of bed immediately, retrieved the shirt he had abandoned last night and then sat down beside her offering her a peck on the lips and saying that he would pack up their stuff while she declared that she would go and get some water for them and with that said she left looking back at the busy man and then walking out of her tent with her bottle in hand.

On her way there she was taken over by her thoughts once again, thoughts that involved her feelings, feelings she had for one jack shepherd, but she knew that she could never face him with expressing it, firstly because she felt he was simply too good for her and secondly because she didn't want him to meet the same fate as her first love Tom did, so she chose to turn to sawyer, the more safer option, but she knew her heart was never in it to truly open up to him and be with him in the way he constantly wished for her to be.

Before she knew it she was at the water supply unit they had constructed and she bent over taking a swig of the cool water that had gathered in there and almost suddenly like a heat magnet she lifted her head to only be met with the very man who she was thinking about, well the only man she ever thought about. For the next few minutes they just stood there, staring at each other and wondering who was gonna break the silence once and for all. So Jack just simply offered her a warm smile and a nod and then walked off to check with the others and see if they were running according to schedule. All she did in return to his surprising gesture was return it with a smile of hope that maybe, just maybe things would be okay from now on, but then at that very moment she looked back towards sawyer's tent and her smile disappeared almost immediately, she couldn't keep on using him in this way, even though she may have found temporary comfort in him, she couldn't do it because in the end the only person she would be hurting is herself, so she made the decision with herself that she would talk to him sometime today about it.

(End of flashback)

So now he she was, eight hours later, walking within the vast amount of survivors following their leader to the radio tower, all hoping that this would result in their rescue finally, not having to look back on this place ever again but not everyone felt the same way, not everyone wanted to be rescued, not everyone was ready to let to go of what they had and formed on the island, the friendship, the love.

**So there it is guys!! what do you think? worth continuing?? If there will be another chapter, I can assure you that it will be a lot longer!! Promise!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Hey guys here's the next update and I hope I get more reviews for this chapter!!A big thank you to everyone who did review, and i hope you guys will stick around for what's to come!!!**

Enjoy

Even though they could all probably end up dead by the end of the day, the only thing she kept thinking about was him. She had never truly experienced this level and extent of love before but she felt like she literally couldn't breathe and the only person who could ease the tension was one Jack Shepherd, but the fact that he was walking alongside juliet now, made it all the more harder for her to finally confess what she had been feeling in her heart for so long now, but after all they had been through she wasn't gonna give up the fighttht easily and if she had to go down on her knees and beg for his forgiveness, then that is what she would do because she wasn't gonna give up on him now, he meant too much to her.

"You okay freckles?" sawyer asked her softly grasping hold of her hand, and startling her out of her thoughts. In return she just offered him a slight smile and a nod assuring him that she was okay but on the inside she was certainly far from it, she wouldn't be okay until she was in jack's arms again.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised that they had all stopped, in the middle of a field none the less but she knew it was for a reason. The very sound of his voice was enough to send the all familiar chills down her spine and make her fall for him all over again, save those thoughts for later she mentally scolded herself saying.

"A couple of nights ago, juliet came and told me everything." jack announced making most of the survivors gasp in shock but kate couldn't help but feel hurt about being kept "out of the club" once again, but she ignored it for now because she suddenly remembered what she had done to him, what he had seen and the pain that was caused as a result of it.

"She told me all about Ben's plan and the reason she was here in the first place" he went on confessing and then juliet turned to Sun, apologising for lying to her and in return the korean woman just slightly nodded in acceptance and averted her gaze back to her clueless husband who was getting more and more worried by the minute.

"He told juliet to collect samples from all the women here and then mark their tents with the white rocks, so I thought why not give them something else in return when they came, something explosive!!" he declared.

"What do you mean jack?" kate asked earning a slight smile of reassurance from the doctor in return. After that he turned around and called out for….

"Danielle!!" he shouted and a few minutes later the enigmatic woman appeared out of the bushes in her usual warrior like attire and a slight smile on her face. She then simply bent down and picked up two jump start cables, waiting for jack's word to initiate his plan. He simply nodded and the next thing they heard was a massive BOOM to their left and what they saw was enough to scare people into thinking what their leader had planned for the others. After a few minutes of regaining control of their fear filled, rapid beating hearts, they turned their gaze back to their leader and waited for him to continue with what he had to say.

"For the past few days, Danielle has been getting boxes of explosives from the black rock and when they do come tomorrow night, we're gonna blow them all to hell!!" he declared to the shock filled crowd and with that said he started to talk things over with Danielle to see if they had enough explosives to plant within each tent. Kate on the other hand was waiting patiently to the side to see if she could talk to him somehow but sawyer kept on calling for her and so in the end she finally gave in and went along with him, not even noticing the look of sadness on jack's face as she left with sawyer.

Nightfall soon came and all the survivors had decided to have a get together because truth be told none of them would be able to sleep that night, so they had all gathered around a massive bonfire and laughed and joked with the friends they had made here on the island, although they were some who wished for more and even though kate was sitting across the fire from jack, she could see the longing in his eyes, the longing that he wanted from her and her only.

He had always thought she invoked a certain natural beauty about the way she smiled, the way she cried, but now seeing her here, the firelight dancing across her delicate and smooth features, he felt himself melting for her all over again, but as he saw the southerner peck her on that very smooth skin, the skin he longed to touch and feel against his he frowned and looked away, not willing to see any more.The memories of what he saw on the screens, all coming back.

"Are you okay jack?" juliet asked making the doctor raise his head and smile slightly in return.

"Yeah!! listen I think I'm gonna turn in, I'm kind of wiped out and I need to be focused tomorrow so I'll see you tomorrow okay!!" he announced not even giving the blonde a chance to respond but simply smile and whisper a silent goodnight to him as he turned to leave.

The whole time kate was watching him and when he turned to leave in the direction of his secluded tent, she made some lame excuse to sawyer and with that said she followed jack back to his tent, keeping a safe distance so that she wouldn't be spotted by him.

Once he retreated into his tent for the night, she walked up to the entrance and pulled the tarp back a bit only to be met with a sight that literally made her skin hum and her heart beat violently, but she mentally scolded herself once again and reaffirmed herself of what she was originally gonna say and with that she walked in calling out his name softly and waking him from his light slumber.

"What's up kate? Is everything okay?" he asked rubbing his eyes but all kate could do was stare at his bare chest and the mesmerising sculpture of it. Although she was suddenly distracted out of her daydreaming by jack calling for her attention again.

"Huh! yeah I just wanted to.. I, jack…I" she stuttered lowering her head and making jack smile warmly at her shyness but as she met his gaze once again he wiped it off quickly and waited for her to continue but she just hung her head again not knowing how to come at this so jack just took hold of her chin with his hand and forced her to meet his concerned gaze.

"Hey, kate we're gonna make it through this okay!! I promise" he declared in an effort to help ease her tension but in response she just lowered her head and allowed her tears to fall once again, but before jack had the chance to comfort her she looked straight into his his deep brown eyes once again and said….

"Jack if we don't make it through this, there's something you should know" she whispered softly inches from his now heavy breathing lips.

"What's that?" he breathed against her in return.

"This" she uttered and the next moment her lips were on his attacking him with an untamed passion and lust that was powerful enough to wipe his mind of any thoughts that formed in his head right now, except what she was doing to him and how it felt.

**So there it is guys!! And the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off, that's if I hopefully get enough reviews!! So will jack finally give in??**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Hey guys I'm glad that your enjoying this story and without further adieu here's the next update. A thank you to everyone who reviewed as well and I really hope to see more.**

Enjoy

He had no idea what to say, to feel, except how right it felt for her lips to be on his, kissing him with such passion and meaning that it made him grateful that he was sitting down because he was sure that he would have passed out by now. After what seemed like a glorious amount of days to him, she pulled away and offered him a smile, at the fact that he still had his eyes closed, savouring the moment and once he opened his dark and lustful eyes, he was met with the source of his passion, his life source, and within that one kiss he felt alive and refreshed once again and he didn't wanna loose that feeling, not now, not ever, but another part of him started to remember the reason they were like this in the first place ,damaged and apart. Sawyer. The very sound of his name was enough to make him wild with fury and jealousy. Even before what happened, he had never been a great fan of the Southerner and his never ending list of sarcastic quips but now every time he looked at kate he saw them together, in that cage embracing one another in a loving entanglement and that image was like a sword through his heart every time.

As he set his eyes on the beautiful but confused brunette sitting in front of him, he thought to himself, _could he truly let go of what happened between her and sawyer? Did he love her enough to move on from that?._ He barley had the time to speak before kate suddenly uttered those words, those three words that made him forget about everything else except what she just said seconds ago.

"I'm sorry but could you repeat that!" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face but his eyes were still widened in genuine shock of not believing that she had felt this way about him all along. In response she leaned forward, crawling into his lap and put her arms around his neck and smiled saying those three words with more emphasis, showing him that she did indeed feel for him the way he felt for her all this time.

He was about to respond but he was suddenly interrupted by a voice outside his tent calling out for him. At first he made no move to get up, instead he just sat still looking intently into the eyes of the woman he loved sitting in his lap her arms still wound around his neck begging him to ignore it, and as much as he wanted to just stay here with her forever, the leader in him knew that he had to take care of his people so with a silent apology he lifted her off him and promised that he would discuss this later on and with that he left her alone in his tent, angry and confused but sad at the fact that he couldn't simply say what he was feeling because she knew without a doubt that he felt the same way, she saw it in his eyes every time.

(The next morning)

Today was gonna be a long and hard day but the only thing on kate's lovesick mind now was him. After he had left, she waited for a few more minutes in his tent hoping that he would return sometime but he never did so she dragged her feet back to her own tent and cried herself to sleep once again. She woke up this morning feeling as horrible as she did last night but she got up anyway to have a quick wash in the sea before they left. As she stepped out she was met with sight of her fellow survivors hurrying up with packing their belongings and assembling where jack was, sitting with "her" once again. _What was it about her that attracted him? She wondered, how was she any better than me?_ She thought to herself and she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by the one and only...

"Hey Freckles you okay" he asked giving her one of his dimple smiles and then pecking her on the cheek. To his surprise she flinched away politely and said that she was gonna wash up before they left. Sawyer being sawyer of course offered to join her but she kindly turned down his advances and left leaving the southerner on his own once again. _God she is one hell of a woman_ he thought to himself letting out a sigh and with that he went back to his own tent and packed up the last of his things and then joined the rest of the group when he was done.

Four hours later they were all ready to leave except for one person who was missing at the moment and jack was about to go off and investigate but then he saw her coming down the in their direction and once she was in front of him he offered her a little smile but in return she just turned her face away from his and disappeared within the group who were anxiously waiting to leave. He couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by the cold look she had just given him but with the way he handled things last night with her, he should have seen it coming so he forced the gathering tears away from his saddened eyes for now and signalled for the group to get a move on and with that they followed him into the thick mass of the jungle, towards the direction of the Radio Tower where they hoped they would find their salvation.

Once again juliet was at his side talking to him and even though he regarded her as a good friend, he really wanted to be alone for now to think about how he was gonna make kate talk to him again and to make her understand that if they hadn't been interrupted last night then he would have been more than willing enough to show her just how much he cared for her, but now he had ruined things once again, he had put his job in front of his life, just like he did his first marriage. The memories were enough to spring tears to his eyes once again but he forced them back right away because as a leader he had to shut off his emotions and focus on the matter at hand, which was to get to that Radio Tower and make that call.

They had been walking for about an hour now and with each step he started to regret his decision about coming along, He knew he was no hero but he wanted to try at least because whether he wanted to believe it or not, he was concerned about the four people who stayed back at the beach to give the others their explosive welcome. He thought about it for a few more minutes and then he suddenly stopped walking and said...

"I'm goin back to the beach!" sawyer said stopping jack, kate and juliet dead in their tracks.

"No you're not" jack simply replied not really wanting to get into another argument with him.

"I ain't askin for permission" he said getting the doctor's full attention.

"Look sawyer what do you think your gonna get done there, unarmed, alone and half cocked" jack said in an effort to try and knock some sense into him but the man didn't seem to change his mind and before he could say anything kate spoke up " he won't be alone, I'll go with him", but she was interrupted by sawyer declining her offer straight away, saying that he didn't want to go with her. She couldn't help but feel hurt by his sudden bitterness but she guessed his behaviour was due to the fact that even though he had been walking right next to her, she didn't even regard him with so much as a smile, instead she just kept glancing over at the good Doctor.

"I'll go with him, i know where there are some guns as well" juliet came in startling the three from their conversation. Jack looked over to her and gave her a friendly smile.

"You don't have to do this" he said to her but she just nodded seriously saying that she did, because she personally believed that this was her way to make amends with what she had done. She needed to do this, so she simply looked straight at sawyer and once he nodded his head in an agreeing manner, she smiled slightly and made the move to go with him but she was suddenly stopped by jack grasping her arm, offering her another smile.

"Don't do anything stupid okay" he said in a soft and soothing voice which just made the blonde simply smile warmly in response and say "I won't if you won't!!" , and with that said jack smiled one last time at her and went to walk towards the moving crowd when he was suddenly stopped by the blonde and the very next moment her lips were on his, kissing him with meaning and gratitude for constantly being there for her in her time of need. He on the other hand just stood there frozen, not knowing what to do except allow her lips to meet his and once she broke away he just smiled nervously at her and she smiled warmly at him in response and walked away with sawyer. His smile however disappeared when he caught site of kate just standing there looking hurt and betrayed and before he had time to run up to her and explain, she turned around and tried to catch up with the rest of the group.

**There it is guys!! Next chapter will be a little more jaterrific. Promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Hey guys thanks once again for the lovely reviews and here's the next update.**

Enjoy

He tried his best to spot her within the massive crowd of survivors but in the end he gave up and continued on with trekking towards their destination. Their journey had now led them through the dense jungle and he just simply walked through dragging his feet thinking of how he had ruined things once again and then as if almost like a magnet, his eyes were fixed on a figure sitting down on a log trying to get something out of her shoe. A part of him was afraid to confront her but the other part longed to try and make her understand about the way he felt, so after a few minutes of mentally fighting with himself, he came up with a decision.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked walking up to her and offering her a smile.

She looked right at him in all seriousness saying " just got a rock in my shoe" and with that said she focused her gaze once more back onto tying up the laces of her hiking boots. She sneaked a quick gaze and was surprised to still find him there standing, looking at her and willing for her to look at him because if she did she would see the pain and regret that lingered within those deep brown orbs.

So when she refused to say anything else, he grew tired of the silence and simply bent down to her level and straight out asked her what he had been itching to ask her all this time.

"Did you mean it?" he asked looking intently into her confused eyes.

"What?" she simply asked in return, having a faint idea as to what he was on about but she didn't want to make herself look stupid and blurt it out so she allowed for him to continue.

"That you love me" he replied inching a little closer. In response she just let out a bitter laugh and raise her eyebrows saying...

"Does it matter" she said and then made the move to get up but she was suddenly stopped by jack who caught her wrist, forcing her sit next to him once again. For some reason he was angered by what she had just said but after what happened earlier he seriously expected something worse.

"It does to me kate, you should know that I lo.." he whispered inching towards her lips and the next moment he thought she would give in but she surprisingly pulled away not giving him time to finish and with tears now present in her eyes she simply said...

"Don't jack, just don't!" she said and with that she ripped her arm from his grasp and moved along with the crowd leaving him to wallow in sadness and regret once again. From there on he tried to respect her privacy and stay far away from her but every time he glanced over at her in all her beauty, with the way she walked and the way her beautiful brown chocolate curls moved along with her in the brisk breeze, he couldn't get enough of her and it pained him to know that he could not even be near her but it was his fault that things were like this so he shut off his emotions once again and tried to catch up with Danielle to see if they were close to the Radio Tower.

"Are we there yet?" he asked when he finally caught up to her.

"We're about a few hours away" she simply said and kept on walking but after a few minutes she continued on with the other thing she wanted to make clear to him.

"When you do get to that Radio Tower and make that call for rescue, I want you to know that I'm staying here on this island" she said but was suddenly stopped by jack trying to change her mind and make her think otherwise but she was adamant about the fact that she had nothing to go back to and in the end he was forced to agree and in some ways he felt he could relate to what she was saying. _What exactly did he have to go back to?_ He asked himself, his father was dead and his wife had left him for another man so _why was he going back?_

In that very moment he looked to the right of him and caught another glimpse of her and this time she was looking right back at him but yet again she reverted her pained gaze away from him and continued on walking but this time he wasn't gonna let it go, this time he was gonna confront it.

"Hey everybody we're taking a twenty minute break" he announced and the crowd of survivors were more than willing to agree instead of argue so they camped out on the vast and green field to just get their bearings back, but jack on the other hand saw this as an opportunity to try and talk to her so he frantically searched around for her and it wasn't long until he found her sitting in a secluded spot under a tree to stay out of the heat. _This is it, here goes nothing_ he said to himself and with that he slowly walked up to where she was sitting at moment. Once he was right in front of her, she looked up at him and made the move to get up once more but this time he readied himself and stood in front of her, blocking her from getting away.

"Move out of my way jack" she said coldly, not looking at his face because she didn't want him to see the tears that had formed every time he was around, because now whenever she saw him, she saw him and juliet together and seeing that kiss replay in her head every time was enough to shatter her heart just a little bit more. To her surprise he just stood there and with his left hand he raised her chin to allow her face to meet his and when he saw the pain he had caused her, he simply leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a tight and loving hug that she fought within at first but she gradually broke down and gave into the warmth of his embrace, and with that she just buried her face under his chin and let go completely.

After a few more minutes of staying locked up tight in his arms, she pulled away to gaze at his luxurious brown orbs which were now glistening with tears and when one of the tears rolled down his cheek, she simply leaned forward and kissed it away and in that very moment he took the opportunity to manoeuvre his face to catch her lips in a kiss, a kiss so passionate that it nearly knocked her off her feet and it forced her to lean against the trunk of the tree that they were currently under. Once she was resting upon the rough texture of the bark, he tore his lips away from hers and buried his face in her neck, kissing her delicate and soft skin and in response to the sensation he was putting her under, she tightened her arms around his neck and closed her eyes whispering those three words over and over again making him suddenly freeze with what he was doing and then pull away to look intently into her green eyes to finally say it back but as he started to say it, one of the survivors started to call out for him, saying that something was happening and without any sense of hesitation whatsoever he said he would be right there and once they were alone again he gave her another apologetic smile and this time he simply leaned forward and kissed her once again and when he pulled away he gave her a wink and a smile and said that they would talk about this later and with that he left her to go deal with the problem at hand leaving her to just stand there blushing like a fool and feeling somewhat content with the fact that he did feel as much as she did for him, but still a part of her wished for him to express it verbally so with that in mind she followed jack to see what problem they were facing this time.

**There it is guys, so what do you think??**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks so much for the lovely reviews that always manage to put a smile on my face and without further interruption here's the next update.**

Enjoy

On her way back to the group, she couldn't help but smile at what had just happened, but it soon disappeared when she focused her gaze on the solitary figure standing on the opposite side of the field. The next person she saw was jack standing in front of the very figure and clenching his fists in pure hatred and anger for this man, this man who literally made their lives a living hell.

"Hello Jack, we need to talk!" Ben announced snapping her out of her thoughts. At first she looked around to spot his army but surprisingly it was just him and a girl, however her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to scout the surrounding area to see if she could pick up any traces suggesting that he had hidden reinforcements lurking somewhere close.

Jack too wondered the same thing and as he walked up to the man he mad a brief circle to see if he really was alone and suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw kate doing the same thing so he stopped and walked back to face this dreaded man once again.

"What do you want?" jack spat out his eyes glaring at the man with nothing but hatred.

"Just five minutes of your time" the creepy man replied making jack simply laugh bitterly in is face.

"And why the hell should I do that Ben?" Jack replied clenching his fists even tighter, stopping every fibre in him to end this man right here and now.

"Because jack you just killed seven of my people, the least you can do is give me five minutes!" ben simply explained making the good doctor seriously think about what to do from here on. Personally he didn't wanna hear anything that came out of his mouth, but another part of him was intrigued as to wonder just what was on his mind so as he was mentally deliberating with himself, kate had now returned to his side a little out of breath but to him she had never looked more beautiful, although those thoughts would have to be saved for another time because there was a problem to deal with at the moment.

"Is he alone?" he asked her softly once she regained her breath back enough to answer his question.

"Yeah! it's just him and her!" she simply replied pointing to Ben and a wary Alex who just stood huddled to one side, too afraid to involve herself in any way. She was also wary of the man standing right next to her. Over the past few weeks following the incident with Carl, she had literally gone out of her way to defy his authority because after what he put her through, she felt that he didn't deserve the respect in return, not until he gave her some real answers.

With kate's confirmation of the fact that Ben and Alex were the only ones here, he agreed to Ben's request with the nod of his head and with that he followed Ben to talk in private but before he could go any further he was suddenly stopped by a smaller hand gasping hold of is arm and without even turning around he knew it was her, because he knew her touch, he knew her taste and he couldn't get enough of it.

"Be careful okay" she said once he made eye contact and at first he offered her a warm smile and then without any care in the world, he leaned forward and pecked her on the lips, making their now very observant audience gasp firstly in surprise and then sigh and smile in genuine happiness for the couple.

For the second time today, he had left her speechless and blushing like a fool but at least he made her feel as happy on the inside as she was on the outside. So with that in mind she waited anxiously for him to return, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

While he was walking off to follow Ben, his thoughts drifted back to what he just did. A part of him was afraid to display that sort of commitment in front of everyone but another part of him felt that it was about time to let people know that they were an item, that they were meant to be together, especially to Sawyer who he felt for as a friend but to a certain extent he guessed that the Southerner too had his assumptions that his Freckles heart lied with somebody else, if not then he hoped.

"Please have a seat" Ben announced suddenly snapping jack out of his thoughts about the one person who was always on his mind. He briefly looked at Ben again and then sat down on the log he was pointing at. Once they were both comfortable Ben looked at jack once again and then started out with what he wanted to say. He went through with explaining to jack that he had made a mistake but he had also warned jack about the mysterious woman who had parachuted onto their island a few weeks ago. He kept on warning him to not trust her but jack refused to agree with this man because he barely trusted him himself so why would he believe anything he had to say, but Ben on the other hand seemed adamant to make jack see that they were the "good" guys, but still he failed effortlessly so he decided to amp the stakes a bit more. Maybe putting lives on the line would change the Doctor's mind. So he simply got up and asked for the walkie that jack had snatched from him earlier on and in return jack offered it to him with the slightest element of hesitance but in the end he offered it to him seeing no harm in it, but once he did, he almost regretted having done it in the first place, especially after what Ben had just revealed to him, what was going to happen on the other end.

"I'm gonna give you a minute and if you don't get me the phone jack they're dead, all three of them." Ben said sending jack into a state of mental frenzy. If he did give him Naomi's phone he was screwed, if he didn't comply to his offer he was screwed and he would have three deaths to deal with as well.

"Ten seconds, just get me the phone jack" ben put in his last attempt to convince him to comply before time ran out and it was too late, but being the stubborn person that jack was, he just simply screamed out saying that he wouldn't do it and the next thing he had heard was three consecutive shots being fired on the other side of the walkie and with each shot, he felt the sadness and the grief creep into his heart, _if it had been kate_. The thought was enough to spring tears to his eyes and in an effort to exact the revenge on his now deceased friends, he didn't even give Ben a chance to finish what he was saying as he lunged at the smaller man, getting a good grip on his throat with his right hand and throwing him on the grass, and once he was on top of him, he started to punch the man relentlessly, working through all the pent up frustration and channelling it through the blows he was making on the man's face, which was startiing to look quite gruesome. Once he was sure that he had, had enough, he moved of the beaten up man and got on the walkie with Tom saying that he was gonna continue with his plans and lastly he made a firm plea that he would exact his revenge on him as well and with that he took the walkie and tucked into his back pack, then he went back to the man lying on the floor and without any consideration for his injuries, he yanked him off the floor with an impressive amount of strength and once he was situated on his own two feet, jack pushed him roughly back towards the crowd of survivors who were anxiously waiting for their leader to return.

The first thing she saw was Ben's bloody face revealing itself to the gasping crowd and then a few seconds later she saw a distraught jack right behind him pushing him along towards the front of the crowd and then without any warning to Ben, he pushed him down onto the floor in an effort to humiliate him in front of the very people who had feared him all this time, but Ben wasn't the person kate was focusing on, her eyes were constantly focused on the sudden change in jack. Never had she seen him so distressed and cold, especially when he spoke to the crowd, telling them to tie Ben up and say that he was coming along with them and with that he walked off ahead without waiting for anyone to respond although kate followed him closely to see what had affected him so bad.

She soon caught up to him and without any hesitation whatsoever, she ran up to him and once he turned around to face her, he had tears in his eyes and the distressed appearance that went along with it was enough to make her heart break for him and with that she wrapped her arms around his neck which she thought he would fight within at first but to her surprise he just grasped her tighter to him and buried his face in her hair, letting go completely. In an effort to soothe him, she slowly rocked him like you would a child and after a few minutes he simply pulled away from her and leaned forward to seal her lips with a kiss in an effort to thank her for constantly having his back, especially in his time of need.

"What happened?" kate asked him softly while stroking his face lovingly. In response he just ran his left hand through his hair making kate suddenly gasp at what she had just seen.

"Jack your knuckles!" she immediately said in a hurry while pulling out of the embrace they were in to try and get some kind of bandage to stop the bleeding. The best thing she found within her backpack was a cloth and with that in hand she immediately rushed to where he was currently sitting and simply bent down to his level and tended to his knuckles while he had revealed to her what had just happened.

"So why didn't you just kill him?" she said while still tending to his knuckles.

"I want him to see us making that call and then once we're rescued, he's gonna see what a failure he really is….." he paused trying to get a hold of his emotions once again and then continued "and then I'll kill him" he said slowly and dangerously and in response kate just simply nodded and went back to what she was doing, hoping to God that they would make it out of this but once she looked into jack's hazel brown eyes watching what she was doing, she knew that everything would be okay, as long as he was around.

**So what do you think guys, too cheesy?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with another update which should have a little surprise coming along the way, I won't say anymore!! Hehe. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed as well and I hope that all of you guys are happy with this update as well.**

**Warning : Might contain some language!!**

Enjoy

After kate had made sure that the bleeding on his knuckles had stopped, she finally agreed with him to join the group and with one last kiss shared between the two lovers, they returned back to their group with their newest addition tied up and in tow. Although as they continued on towards the direction of the Radio tower, they wished that they had gagged him as well, for Ben kept on trying to get through to jack, continuously telling him that Naomi couldn't be trusted but jack on the other hand couldn't care less and wasn't even paying attention to anyone except the brunette walking alongside him, her hand gripping his with warmth and reassurance although she still made sure to not put a lot of pressure on his knuckles as the skin there was a bit raw but he didn't seem to care because he couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was here, together with him.

"You okay?" kate asked giving his hand a little squeeze. In response he just turned his face to hers and raised her hands to his smiling lips and that was all the reassurance kate needed, and with that they found that they were suddenly stopping for some reason, so jack pulled kate along with him to the front of the group and asked what was going on and in response Rousseau simply said that they were here. So with that said jack walked on ahead with kate in tow and as they walked over the little hill, they saw more and more of the immense tower standing on the other side, abandoned but working.

"Wow! what does this island not have eh" kate teased looking at the sheer size of the tower and making jack laugh lightly in response.

"Well let's go get rescued" jack said and with that they walked into the small operations unit which stood directly in front of the tower. As they entered the small room, they were met with the sounds of Rousseau's transmission playing over and over and it was suddenly accompanied by a third and clueless voice who kept on asking what this was.

"It's Rousseau's transmission which has been playing on this island for the past sixteen years" jack told Naomi who simply went back to try and get a good signal on her satellite phone, but the red light still stayed on so she went outside once again as a last ditch effort and as she made the fourth step out of the small room, there was firstly a bit of static on the other end of the phone and then the light suddenly turned green which only meant one thing.

"Guys I think I've got it, your friend Charlie, he bloody saved us all." Naomi said out loud attracting everyone's attention, even jack and kate who were standing closely to Naomi now both secretly hoping that this would work.

"Jack you don't know what your doing" Ben screamed out to the doctor in his last attempt to make him see that this was a mistake. In response jack just nodded his head in a negative manner and told the creepy man that the mistake was simply listening to him and with that he went back to hoping, although the very next minute, they were also distracted by a sudden noise and as a result of that noise, Naomi suddenly collapsed to the floor uncovering the knife that was lodged right into her back, killing her on the spot. Everyone suddenly backed off and looked around in panic but jack's gaze was focused on the person now standing within 10 feet of Naomi's body.

"John" jack shouted in anger and hatred while he walked towards Naomi's body to check her pulse and see if there was still a chance but there obviously wasn't so he just hung his head in defeat and loss over the body lying in front of him.

"Step away from the body jack" Locke said now clicking the trigger on his gun and aiming it at the doctor who started to get up slowly upon noticing the gun in the man's hand.

"What are you doing John" jack attempted to ask a very changed Locke who just tightened his grip on the gun in response. He was about to respond but they were suddenly interrupted when they both heard the satellite phone ringing with the call that would get them off this island, but not everyone wanted off this island just yet, maybe never, so Locke ignored it and continued on with what he was going to do, what he was instructed to do.

"Step away from the phone" he told jack who was slowly inching his way towards it and with the next step he took, he bent down and took hold of the phone not before a shot was suddenly fired almost two feet away from where the phone was previously situated.

"Drop it" Locke warned him while jack still held the ringing phone in his hand, having every intention on getting rescued because he felt that it was the right thing to do for him and his people.

"No. Your done keeping me on this island" jack simply said stepping closer to the man in a daring stance to see exactly what he was going to do about it.

Kate on the other hand was astounded as to what she was witnessing at the moment, she couldn't make head no tails of what was going on but the only thing she did know was that she couldn't let the man she loved die, so she went to stand beside him, willing to protect him the way he always did with her.

"Don't try my patience jack because I will kill you if I have to" Locke emphasised showing the doctor that he was intent on keeping to what he said he would do.

"Then do it" jack said walking even closer to the man to seriously see if he was capable of doing it and this time kate made the move to try and reason with her lover but it didn't seem to work and in response he just put her behind him, his right hand holding onto her waist while he was doing this.

"Do it john, do it, Jacob knows that it's for the best, that's why he brought you back John. He needed your help, do it" Ben said and as he was suddenly knocked out by Rousseau, Locke had fired his gun and in response jack just closed his eyes waiting for the pain to be inflicted onto him but after a few minutes he was still standing, unharmed, and upon gradually opening his eyes he saw that there was someone else lying on the floor, someone who he had recognised right away. Within seconds upon noticing her still body lying on the floor, he was at her side in seconds trying to soothe her bleeding arm where the bullet lay while trying to stop the tears from falling. By this time Sun and Rose came forward to try and tend to Kate's unconscious form while jack tried to get over his immense grief and sudden anger upon noticing Locke just standing there still holding his gun and looking at kate's very still figure in shock.

Upon noticing this jack was off the ground in seconds and regardless of the gun in John's hands, jack lunged at him and started pummelling him recklessly and continuously without a care in the world. The only thing that to mattered him was now laying unconscious behind him and this man on the floor below him was responsible for that and hell would have to freeze over before he let him get away with it.

"You hurt her you son of a bitch!!" jack screamed at the bloody man's face who was barely conscious to understand what he was trying to say but the doctor didn't care because he was too fuelled by anger and grief over what had just happened and if it wasn't for the four men who pulled him off the older man, they were sure that the doctor would have beaten him to death right there and then.

After a bit of struggling with the other men, jack managed to free himself and went to go tend to kate, but on his way there Ben kept taunting him again, telling him that he had brought this upon himself and with no hesitation whatsoever jack took locke's gun which was abandoned on the ground next to him and he suddenly pointed it at Ben, shooting him straight in the head and shutting him up once and for all. With that done he simply threw the gun to the floor and then walked towards kate, not listening to anything or anyone except what his mind was telling him to do, which was to fix this. So with that he bent down to her level and carried her off the ground with ease and with one brief look at her beautiful face he got right down to it. He was gonna fix this, even if it took forever, because she was worth it, he loved her enough to know that even if he hadn't said it to her yet.

**So there it is guys! What do you think??**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back and thanks so so much for the lovely reviews that made me smile so much that I nearly cracked my face!! hehe, but seriously it truly means a lot so thank you once again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and without further interruption here's the next chapter.**

Enjoy

As he walked back to his abandoned back pack, emotionless with an unconscious kate in his arms, all he could think about was whether he could have stopped this from happening, if only he paid more attention to her rather than focusing on himself and the gun which had been pointed straight at him minutes ago. _I should have been the one to take that bullet instead of her,_ he said to himself while glancing at his pale lover's face, her beautiful features slowly loosing their essence and with that worrying sight etched into his mind, he got right down to replacing his emotions with the doctor in him.

So with that he quickly went through his bag while keeping a firm hold on her, especially her right bleeding arm and seeing that he was having a tough time trying to hold kate and retrieve his medical supplies at the same time, Sun and Rose appeared at his side once again and wordlessly took kate over while jack went about trying to get what he needed. Although the one thing he needed was slowly withering away inches from him.

A few minutes later he got out what he needed and with that he instructed the two women to hold kate's wrists down because what he was about to do was powerful enough to wake anybody up from a dead sleep. In the real world they would have operated and removed the bullet,while the patient was put under the influence of anaesthesia, but here with no proper medical equipment, he was forced to pull the bullet out with his hand.

So once kate's wrists were lightly bound by the two other women, he crouched down in front of her, closed his eyes and slowly counted to five, hoping that with each count, his fear of losing her in the midst of this would slowly subside.

_(Flashback)_

"_Well, fear's sort of an odd thing. When I was in residency, my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a 16 year old kid, a girl. And at the end, after 13 hours, I was closing her up and I, I accidentally ripped her dural sac. Shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together, membrane as thin as tissue. And so it ripped open. And the nerves just spilled out of her like angel hair pasta, spinal fluid flowing out of her and I... And the terror was just so... crazy. So real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for five seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count: One, two, three, four, five. Then it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up and she was fine."_

_(End of flashback)_

Once he reached five, he slowly opened his eyes and slowly felt himself being overtaken by a sudden boost of confidence and determination and with that coursing through his veins, he got right down to getting the first stage done which was to retrieve the thing that was killing his lover.

As a doctor he saw many gruesome things in his life but this experience of inserting your fingers within the layers of flesh of the wound to retrieve the deeply embedded bullet was enough to make him gag almost immediately but in the end he stayed focused on the job and after an agonising twenty minutes, he managed to get the blood covered bullet out of her while the two other women managed to calm the previously screaming brunette to a slight whimper now and with that she slowly gave into her sleep once again, leaving jack to quickly bandage up her wound with one of the rags he had manged to salvage from one of his old shirts. When he was done he sat down exhausted emotionally and physically and in an effort to help himself calm down, he pulled kate's sleeping and weak form into his chest, his knees spread out on either side of her, her head tucked safely into the crevice of his neck and his muscular and strained arms tightly embracing her, almost afraid that she might be taken away from him, although twenty minutes ago he seriously thought that that would be the case, but thankfully in the end it wasn't.

For the next few minutes he just sat down holding her closely in his arms and it wasn't until his gaze travelled to his right, that he suddenly realised what had happened and what he had done in his moment of rage. What he saw was the satellite phone now in pieces, clearly suggesting to him and the discouraged people around him that their hopes of getting rescued had been severely shattered along with it in one single moment. This was seriously the last thing they needed now and all of a sudden he wished he would simply vanish into thin air, because yet again he felt that he was responsible not only for Jin, Bernard and Sayid getting killed, but for getting kate shot as well and now even ruining their chances of getting off this godforsaken island., but as he thought of this and mentally beat himself up, he suddenly remembered about Naomi saying that her boat was still docked a few miles from their beach. So if they returned to their "home" now then they could set out tomorrow to find her boat and hopefully go on from there. He went about the new plan in his head for a few more minutes and then confirmed it as their best way off this island. So with that he suddenly stood up carrying kate in his arms and called for everyone's attention to tell them of his plan.

To his surprise they willingly agreed and with that they followed their leader back to the place they had been forced to call home for the past two months. Half an hour into their trip, kate started to wake up slightly and upon noticing this, jack stopped immediately and set her down to try and give her some water because she was probably dehydrated he guessed. The people behind him were also more than glad to take a short break and with that they temporarily made camp of their present surroundings. Jack however walked with a mumbling kate under a tall tree, trying to keep her out of the sun as much as possible. As soon as he sat down and rested against the trunk of the tree with her still in his arms, her mumbling started to get louder and more stronger judging by her voice and it wasn't long before he was met with the sight of her dazzling green eyes once again and in response his eyes started to get filled with tears of happiness and relief.

"Jack!" she gasped out weakly "where happened? Where are we?" she asked trying her best to search his eyes for an answer and in response he simply leaned forward and sealed her lips in a life giving kiss. Within that one kiss kate felt herself feeling a whole lot better and once he pulled away, he grasped both sides of her face and started planting butterfly kisses all over her skin while saying…..

"I thought I had lost you kate! I thought I'd lost you" he whispered against her skin, allowing for his tears to fall once again and in response kate just kissed the path of his tears away while whispering words of comfort and reassurance to him in an effort to let him know that she would never leave him because she simply loved him too much and she made a point to say it to him again and again even if he didn't have the courage to say it back just yet. However he was about to surprise her and finally say it because after what had happened, he truly felt more for her now and if he didn't say to her, he felt that he would lose her again as a result and he wasn't sure as to whether he would survive it, so he was about to verbally proclaim his love for her when all of a sudden they were interrupted by the walkie tucked in the back of his jeans going off with another voice on the other end, a familiar voice he had come to know as….

"Hurley!! Hurley what are you doing back at the beach?" jack asked while walking slowly with kate who was starting to get stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Well dude I went back to help them and I saved them, it's okay they're okay" Hurley said rather proudly walking through the camp of the people who had survived the others' plans.

"Wait they're all okay sawyer, j.." he said hurriedly in the walkie and was cut off once again by Hurley.

"Yeah man they're all okay Juliet, Sawyer, Bernard, Jin, Sayid they…"hurley said looking at the surviving people but he was interrupted by jack this time who was in a complete state of shock at what he was hearing.

"Wait they're alive, they're with you" jack said aloud and clear into the walkie and hurley just responded by confirming that they were indeed okay and with that he just closed his eyes and threw his head back smiling in joy and relief and once he felt kate's arms going around his neck, he opened his eyes and met her gaze and with no hesitation whatsoever he picked her up and twirled her around to revel in the happy moment along with the other people in the background who were also rejoicing as well over their final victory over the others.

**Hey guys so there it is!! I thought I would end this chapter on more of a happier note, so what do you think??**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back with the next update and I'm a little worried as to whether you guys are still liking the story. A big thank you to the people who reviewed and please guys feel free to read and review and then tell me what you thought of it because firstly it helps me as a writer and secondly it's like receiving candy and I've got a bit of a sweet tooth. Hehe. **

Enjoy

After jack had gotten back on the walkie with hurley and told him to stay put, he turned around still holding kate to him and told the survivors of his new plan about finding the location of Naomi's boat and with that the survivors agreed with their leader and trekked back to their home with Locke now tied up and in tow. Jack literally couldn't stand to look at the man because every time he did, the image of him standing with the gun in his hand pointing at kate's bloody form kept flashing through his head and it was enough to make him go wild with fury once again, so in an effort to not endanger locke's life in any way, some of the other male survivors took on the job of tying up and gagging the elderly man while they debated on what they were gonna do to him once they found out from their leader that they were now returning to the beach.

They had been walking for the past half hour and the whole time kate had been wondering just what was going on in jack's head, as he hadn't even talked to her in the past half hour. So in an effort to find out she daringly put her hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze and with that he snapped out of his thoughts and offered her a smile while quickly pecking her on the lips to show her that he was fine, although kate wasn't entirely convinced so she decided to satisfy her curiosity once and for all.

"So whatcha thinking Shepherd?" she asked teasingly while nudging his shoulder with hers. In response he just pulled her hand which was entwined with his up to his lips and kissed her knuckles and hen he offered her a nervous smile with what he wanted to ask her next.

"Well…..I was thinking that maybe you should stay with me tonight….. in my tent." he daringly proposed and in response kate just raised her eyebrows and gasped in surprise at his daring proposal, but she couldn't help but also feel excited of the fact that she would finally get to be alone with him. The thoughts that kept swimming through her head at the moment were enough to make her blush furiously and to jack's expression of amusement it didn't go unnoticed, so in the end he decided to drop it because he felt that she might feel a tad bit uncomfortable with it but kate however beat him to the chase by saying….

"You know that might be a good idea because I have been feeling a little off in my shoulder area and it would definitely be a good idea to have my doctor around and on call." she said making jack laugh out loud at what she had just said, but then he turned serious and asked her if she would and she just nodded her head in an agreeing manner and with that they now found that they were quite close to camp which was a good thing as the skies started to darken welcoming the still of the night.

A few minutes later the survivors found themselves at the beach meeting up with ones that survived and looking upon the end result of the explosions they had set up. All that remained of the others now were a few abandoned weapons as the bodies had been removed and buried earlier by Jin and Sayid who were at first against the idea of doing it but they saw no other way so they just quickly wrapped the bodies up and dumped them into a ditch Sawyer, Bernard, Hurley and Juliet had been digging up. A few hours later they were met with arrival of all the survivors who now planned on spending one more night before they went out looking for Naomi's boat in the morning.

The first thing sawyer saw was his Freckles as he used to call her, but what he didn't expect to see now was his freckles holding the Doctor's hand and stealing quick kisses from him and as much as he wanted to just walk up to the Doc and clobber him for stealing her away, he always knew in the back of his mind that kate's heart always belonged to the good Doctor even though he constantly tried to make her see otherwise. So after some serious mental deliberation with himself, he just walked forward to the happy and now shocked couple and just regarded them with a hi and a smile and with that he walked off and plonked himself in front of his tent with a can of beer in his hand, gazing into the horizon and thinking of what he was going to do once they were rescued. The first thing that slipped into his mind was reverting to what he used to do before he came here, but ever since he crashed onto this island, he found more than what he anticipated he would find. He had found his mother's killer, and he had even found love, even though it was unrequited, he still got to experience the all familiar feeling he only got to experience with one other woman, Cassie. He wondered what she was doing right now, _was she with someone?, was she with her daughter?, _or their daughter as she kept on insisting. As that possible thought passed his mind, he suddenly remembered something Cassie had given him when he was in jail and within minutes of rummaging through his stuff, he had found what he had been looking for. He sat back down on his seat and just gazed at the picture while stroking the little girl's soft and angelic face with his thumb. The more he looked at it, the more he felt a stronger sense of familiarity with her, like he had known her all this time and with that he just put the picture into his pocket and gazed back into the ocean with a smile on his face while softly saying….

"Daddy's coming home baby! Daddy's coming home!" he said and with that he retired for the night, genuinely anxious of what tomorrow would bring.

Juliet on the other hand was quite anxious to see the good doctor again. The whole time she couldn't get past the daring move she had made on him earlier on today and the fact that he didn't seem to back down made the moment even more meaningful and special to her. In many ways she felt like she could relate to him, especially in the way people underestimated her potential. Of course apart from her sister, Ben seemed to be the first person who had faith in her talents, but now she knew that he was only doing it for his own purposes, to make himself look good while the others like her did his dirty work and cleaned up the mess. So once again she felt alone and like a failure, that was until one Jack shepherd crashed on this island and walked into her life. The first time she saw him behind that glass, she just saw something in him which was just like her, broken and alone and she longed to fix that, so she tried to befriend him, to help him through it and within those moments spent with him, she started to feel something for him, something she had never felt before but could only interpret it as one thing, one feeling, love. Even though she refused to let herself admit it at first, as she looked again into those rich brown eyes, all thoughts went out the window, except the desire to verbally confess what her heart felt for him.

After she had helped Sayid, Jin and Hurley with the digging, she found herself getting quite tired so she informed them that she was going to her tent to rest for a few hours and to also let her know when the others got back, and with that she tucked herself under the thin blanket and dreamt of the one thing, or the one person who had constantly been on her mind lately.

To jack and the survivors, not much had changed on the beach with the exception of a few scattered things, everything seemed to be calm once again and with regarding Jin sayid, Bernard and Sawyer much to Jack and Kate's surprise, the couple decided to retire for the night, although on the way there jack told kate to wait in his tent for him while he went to do something first, and with one last passionate kiss shared between the two lovers, he walked off towards the direction of Juliet's tent to firstly find out if she was okay and to also talk to her about what happened earlier on today.

Kate on the other hand noticed where he was heading off to and even though a part of her felt discouraged and jealous at the fact that he was going to talk to her, another part of her felt for her because she could definitely relate to juliet in more ways than one, especially in terms of the isolation and being betrayed by the people you trust, she had learned that the hard way with Wayne and her Mom. So with that she felt a little better about the situation and then she walked into jack's tent and sat down on his makeshift bed, relishing in the warmth and the scent of him that gathered there.

**Hey guys so there it is. So how will juliet take the news and what will happen from there on? If you wanna know guys, you know what little purple button to press. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks so much for the lovely reviews, see I knew you guys were hiding somewhere!! Hehe. It's honestly really great to know how you feel about this story so thanks. Anyway without further interruption here's the next update and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**P.S. Hey guys I just wanna let you know as well that the Lost season 3 Box set comes out on October 22****nd****. That's right not December, so it's not that far away. **

Enjoy

She was in a peaceful and calm slumber, dreaming of things that could be, or rather the things she wished were there and the very next second it seemed like her wish may have come true as she heard the very person calling out to her and touching her shoulder with the utmost care to get her attention. Although as the seconds went on, the feel of his skin touching hers started to seem more real and like a light bulb in her mind it suddenly registered, telling her that it was in fact someone waking her up, and she hoped it was him waking her up, because then, then she could finally say what she had wanted to say to him all this time.

So with that she opened her icy blue eyes and upon noticing who was sitting right in front of her, she sat up right away and allowed a smile to appear on her face almost immediately at his gracious appearance.

"Hey jack, when did you get back?" juliet asked.

"Uh just a few hours ago. Turns out that we may have to go to plan B" he replied with a slight smile and when the blonde knitted her eyebrows in confusion in response, he just briefly replied, saying that he would talk to her about it later and with that the two people were put into an awkward silence. Knowing what they wanted to say in their heads but not having the courage to verbally express it and clear things up once and for all. So with a little more waiting jack took it upon himself to go first.

"Listen juliet about what happened earlier I…."he was about to start but he was suddenly stopped by juliet placing her finger on his wary lips to silence him and allow her to say what she wanted to say.

"I'm usually not a great believer of things happening for a reason jack and when I was first brought to this island I didn't really know what that reason was. That was……until I met you. From the first time I laid eyes on you jack, I knew that there was something different and special about you. Something that I had been missing in my life jack and I don't want to let something like that go." she said and with each word she started to inch closer and closer to him and when she was merely inches away from his lips she said those words to him. Those three words that had left him clueless and frozen completely and when she saw that he wasn't moving, she took the opportunity to seal his lips with hers once again in a kiss that obviously meant more to one person than it did to the other.

(Meanwhile back in jack's tent)

She tried laying down still on the makeshift bed for the last fifteen minutes and with each minute that passed, the silence and the ringing in her ears as a result got too much for her and once she actually considered how long she had been waiting, she got rather worried at the fact that jack hadn't returned yet, so with that in mind she pulled back the tarp to jack's tent and made her way to the place where he said he would be.

On her way there she couldn't help but allow the feeling of unease to overtake her better judgement, but to a certain extent what else could she think. So with that she quickened her pace towards juliet's tent and it wasn't long before she was standing right at the location of where the blonde's tent was currently situated and with taking one last deep breath she walked to the front of the tent where the tarp was left open to let in the fresh air and what she saw within there was enough to shatter her heart right there and then on the spot.

The questions started to circulate around in her head once again but there was one thing that kept overriding everything else. Is this the reason he couldn't confess. _Is it because he had feelings for juliet istead of her all this time?_ She looked back again at what she was being shown at the moment and it certainly looked like jack was being a more than willing participant in what juliet had engaged him in at the moment and with that sense of confirmation painfully etched into her mind and heart, she silently took off and headed towards the direction of her own tent, to do what her mind was telling her to do now.

Although the minute she left the heartbreaking scene, was the minute jack decided to pull away from juliet's gasping and whimpering lips. He then gently pushed her back to get over the shock of what just happened. _What was he gonna tell kate?_ He thought with horror and dread in his heart and the horror intensified when he allowed his gaze to focus on the blonde in front of him who was staring at him with a mixture of longing and confusion and right away he knew what the end result of that mix was, because he always looked at kate in that same way, with nothing but love, love that he didn't even have the courage to verbally express to the one person he wanted to express it to. His thoughts then drifted to juliet who he never knew felt so deeply about him. In some ways it kind of made it worse for him, especially when he knew he didn't feel the same way for her, but weirdly enough what happened here, just moments ago, made it clear in his mind and heart of what he truly felt for one Miss Austen and if he felt this strongly about her then why would he be so scared to say it to her once and for all. So with that in mind he just apologised to juliet and went on to tell her about how he felt for her, as a good friend and nothing more, and even though she felt heart - broken at his confession, she took consolation in the fact that she could still have him as a friend.

So in the end they both mutually agreed to what jack could only offer her and with that he vacated her tent offering her a good night along the way and then he took a deep breath and walked towards the direction of his tent, bracing himself for what he was gonna say to her, but if he listened to what his heart had to say, then the right words would come out.

Although once he pulled back the tarp to his tent, he was only met with an empty makeshift bed which was surrounded by his belongings and the medical supplies. The first and obvious question that popped into his head was _where was she? _And then he suddenly came up with the weird and sudden realisation to check her tent. He couldn't explain the sudden feeling he had, but he decided to satisfy his curiosity anyway, so with that he headed towards her tent hoping to God that she was in there.

When he arrived at her tent, he was about to pull the tarp back but he decided in the end to firstly announce himself, just in case she was changing or something but when he got no response in return, he decided to pull back the tarp to ease the creeping feeling he started to get and it didn't seem to subside when he was suddenly met with a very bare looking tent. It looked so bare that it was impossible to think that a person was actually living here in the first place. _Where the hell was she and why did she leave in the first place?_ He thought to himself allowing the panic to fully creep it's way into his system and he was about to run out to look for her himself when he suddenly spotted something lying on the top of the makeshift bed.

(Kate's voiceover)

_Dearest Jack,_

_Please don't come looking for me. I just need to be alone for a while because it hurts too much to be around someone who doesn't feel the same way about them. I want to apologise for forcing you to confess what you so obviously felt for someone else rather than me all this time, but just know Jack, that even though you don't feel the same way, know that I will always love you every day, every night and anything else that comes after that. _

_Yours always _

_Kate_

_xx_

All he did in response was grasp the note within his hand while covering his now pained and tear streaked face, thinking of what he had done and what she had so obviously been a witness to.

**Hey guys so there it is. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but the next one will be longer. So what will happen next??**

**Please leave a review. Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey guys I come bringing the next update which shall see jack getting help from an unexpected person, I won't say anymore!! hehe!! Once again thank you guys for the lovely reviews and i'm sorry that I got you guys worried and all, but I can assure you that kate and jack will make it out of this!! Promise and without further interruption here it is.**

Enjoy

He spent the rest of the night in her tent, alternating from reading the letter over and over again and then dozing off and giving into his exhaustion. It was a few hours later that he was awoken by not only the light of the new day, but a voice calling out for him from outside the tent. Every fibre in him wanted to go look for her last night but he still remembered what she had asked of him and was forced to respect her wishes because he didn't wanna loose her any further than he already had, so with that he gave up and gave in to the sadness and grief that now lurked within his breaking heart.

"Jack are you in there?" sayid announced loudly through the small crease in through kate's tent. In response all he got was a slight moan that was mixed with low pitched yes. After that he came out of the tent and was suddenly faced with the whole camp ready to embark on what he had planned they would do yesterday, yesterday he suddenly remembered, the memories of what happened and the pain he had caused her, all coming back to him now. The thought was enough to spring tears to his eyes again but he couldn't afford to break down now, not in front of everyone, so he just told them that they would leave in a few minutes while trying to avert his gaze from the crowd to try and push the tears back. To his good luck they agreed wordlessly and allowed their leader to retreat to his own tent to retrieve his pack and any other supplies they may have needed along the way.

Juliet on the other hand was the only one who seemed to notice a sudden change in the doctor while he stood in front of the crowd looking pained and virtually lifeless and she knew without a doubt that something was up and come to think of it she hadn't even seen kate around at all today so she wondered with genuine concern over what had happened last night after he left her tent. So with that she chose to follow him to his tent and see if he was okay.

"Hey jack" juliet called out to his slightly slouching and gloomy like figure. At first he just ignored her but she was adamant on getting his attention so with that she quickened her pace and grabbed hold of his arm in a last attempt to get his attention and what she saw when he finally faced her, was enough to break her completely. Never had she seen him so defeated and lifeless and she knew right away what or who it was that was doing this to him.

"What happened jack?" she asked while sub-consciously stroking the side of his face and in response, all he did was flinch away like something had just burned and scarred the side of his face, and with that he just wordlessly went into his tent to continue with what he was going to do in the first place. However juliet failed to give up on her friend and boldly followed him inside, adamant on finding out what happened last night.

As he walked into his dingy tent, he tried to put his mind on what he needed, but the one thing he did need was not here, the one thing he did need was out there somewhere hurting just like he was now and that hurt didn't seem to subside when he was suddenly aware of juliet's presence.

"What do you want?" jack stressed in a pained voice while still keeping his back to her in a slouched position.

"I want to know what happened to my friend!" juliet replied, her voice more urgent and demanding and all she saw and got in response was a deep sigh coming from jack and when she saw him covering his face with his hands to finally allow the tears to fall, she took it upon herself as a natural reflex to comfort him just like any friend would and to her good luck he didn't back down this time, instead he just succumbed into the comforting embrace she offered him to soothe some of the pain away. The feeling of jack now literally sobbing in her arms was enough to spring tears to her own eyes and from that moment onwards, she knew that she had to make things right here because this was happening because of her, she was the one who caused him to feel this pain. So with that she spent a few more minutes soothing him and when he finally pulled away from her, he told her what had happened last night and when he was done he gave her a slight smile of thanks for being there for him in his time of need and with that he slung his backpack over his slouching shoulder and dragged his feet out of the tent, hoping to find Naomi's boat but not really happy and sure that rescue was what his heart really desired for anymore.

Juliet however was planning things in her head. Thinking of possible places where kate might have gone and then suddenly it hit her, like it should have in the first place. There was only one place where she would go, one place where it made her realize how she really felt about jack for the first time, and with that confirmation in mind juliet quickly slipped away from the group and trekked in towards the direction of the immense and thickening jungle on a mission.

(Meanwhile)

The only thing that was on her mind was him, and it was driving her crazy the whole journey here and the fact that she just so happened to stumble on this place once again, didn't make it any better. She looked once more upon her surroundings and smiled at how familiar it all felt. She thought back to the first time she stumbled upon this place and what happened as result of it.

_(Flashback)_

_So many thoughts were going through her head and there were slowly making her even more crazy than she already was at the moment. Why was this happening and why here and now? She asked herself and as soon as the thought passed through her mind, she suddenly became aware of some slight movement coming through the bushes that stood behind her. At first she never willed herself to look upon what lurked behind her even though she felt something familiar within her upon it's presence, but she didn't want to give in so easily so she waited for the figure to uncover itself before her and when she saw who it was, she felt more afraid and uneasy than ever, because she didn't want him to see her like this, so emotionally broken, mentally and physically._

"_Kate, what the hell are you doing out here? What happened in the hatch, Kate? Why'd you leave? I come back, I find Sawyer just lying on the ground. You just took off." he said looking at her scared and uneasy form with nothing but curiosity showing in his eyes. _

"_Is he okay?" kate asked him as soon as he finished the last word of his sentence, suddenly remembering the injured man she had been forced to abandon in the hatch._

"_Yes, Kate, he's fine." jack answered her with emphasis but he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy for her constant concern in him. What was it about him? He asked himself. What was it that made him a better man and a better choice?_

"_I'm sorry." she said surprising him and getting up to go someplace where she could be alone with her thoughts, although she was suddenly stopped by what happened next._

"_Are you?" jack replied surprising her in some ways but she was quite annoyed to a certain extent for having to explain herself to him yet again._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I am not as perfect as you. I'm sorry that I'm not as good." she replied and with each word her anger increased along with the tone of her voice. While pointing at him in nothing but a stern manner to somehow get through to him._

"_Okay, what's going on with you? " jack silently replied holding his hands up at his sides in retreat when she finally finished., genuinely concerned and slightly scared of what was suddenly going on with her._

"_Just forget it." kate said walking away, considering this conversation to be over but once again she was stopped in her tracks by him grasping her arm tightly this time, not willing to let her go until he found out what was going on with her. _

"_No, don't walk away from me" jack said while grasping her arm tightly within his forceful and demanding grip, in an effort to get some answers cause he was sick of having to live in the dark._

"_Let go of me. Just.." she said warning him at first but when he failed to let go, so did her confidence and with that she just reverted to pleading him to just let go while attempting to push herself physically away from the embrace he was about to engage her in._

"_Kate, Kate, Kate." jack kept on saying while trying to get a hold on her now frantic moving hands that were hitting at his chest now in an effort to break free from him._

"_Don't! I've got.." she pleaded with him one last time while allowing her emotions to finally surface and get the better of her. _

"_It's okay. It's okay." jack replied in a much calmer and soothing tone while pulling her further into him in an effort to take the pain and fear she was feeling away by firstly placing his arms protectively around her and then sub-consciously itching his fingers slowly up her tank top to soothe the spots that he hoped would calm her frantic and now shaking body down. For the next few minutes she just moulded into the sensation of his hands on her skin, but unfortunately it didn't seem to erase the memory of what she had witnessed today and with that she just broke down completely within his arms and when she composed herself enough to speak, she simply pulled away, still not willing to look into his deep brown affectionate gaze which was completely focused and willing for her to simply meet them and see what was there._

"_Please, this place is crazy. It's just…I can't…it's driving me nuts." she managed to get out while still trying to control the tears that had once again gathered in her eyes, ready to fall. Jack however watched her this whole time, knowing that there was something inside she was trying to fight and knowing that she was slowly giving into it and he refused to let her sink into the craziness, so with that he grasped hold of her shoulders and leaned his face closer to hers in an effort to not only get her to talk to him, but to look at him while he was doing it._

"_I know. It's okay. It's alright. It's alright." jack kept on saying to her and when he said it the fourth time she gradually looked up innocently into his deep brown and concerned gaze and within that moment she felt everything else wash away, except the man standing in front of her, the man who had always been there for her, to the very extent of keeping her secret and she took comfort in that, so in an effort to swim in that comfort he offered, she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in an affirming kiss. Marvelling at the softness of his lips on hers and how right it felt to her and with that she attempted to deepen it further, to taste more of him even though he just froze in shock and surprise in return of what was happening, but as she progressed the kiss, he felt himself slowly giving into the sudden sensation she was causing deep within him and when he attempted to deepen the kiss with the same intensity, she surprisingly pulled away and wordlessly looked at him once again in nothing but fear and uncertainty and then turned around and took off disappearing into the woods, ignoring his calls._

_(End of Flashback)_

Till this day she could still remember how everything felt in that one kiss and even though they had kissed after that, nothing compared to the first time and how it felt. These kind of memories somehow consoled her and gave her hope in the fact that maybe there was still a chance for them, but as the thought passed her mind, she was once again alerted to a shuffling in the bushes in the very same place behind her and for a minute she hoped it was him but her heart suddenly got replaced by hope to that of hate when she saw who was standing right in front of her.

"Hey kate! Can we talk?" juliet asked adorning a wary but nervous expression, knowing that she was literally the last person the brunette wanted to see, but she was adamant on fixing things here so with that she just stood right in front of the brunette's way forcing her to give her a chance to explain and after some pleading and convincing, kate finally gave in and sat herself on the log she was sitting on previously.

"Look kate I know how you feel about me and I especially know how you feel when jack's name is used in the same sentence with mine but I just…" she paused while trying to push away the hurt of having to give him up and let go and when she composed herself enough to speak, she went on with what she wanted to say and cutting right to the chase.

"He loves you kate. He has for all this time, even when he saw you and sawyer on the monitors, even when we kissed yesterday, all he was thinking about the whole time was you kate. It was always you." juliet admitted while trying to push her own tears back.

"Really, because it looked like he was a more than willing participant when he was with you last night" kate said and with that she made the move to get up but juliet stopped her once again.

"Yeah well if you stayed a little bit longer, you would have seen him pull away with horror and then go on to tell me that he really didn't feel the same way as I did for him." she said in a stern manner as a last ditch effort to get through to her and to her good luck the brunette's barrier seemed to be breaking down judging by the tears that had now gathered in her green emerald eyes.

"Just tell me this kate, can you see yourself without him five years from now?" juliet asked the brunette, making her seriously think of what she meant. _Could she really live without him? _Kate asked herself. Could she live without seeing his beautiful face or lie comfortably and safely in his arms when they went to sleep and when they woke up in the morning or even when they were making love? In response her mind answered her simply and clearly and when she raised her head to look at the now smiling blonde, all she said was "Go" and with that kate slung her backpack over her shoulder and ran back with one destination in mind and one person to see.

**Hey guys so there it is. So what do you think??**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back with a little bit of an intense update that should see some things starting to get resolved once and for all for jack, especially in realising how much he really does feel for kate. Once again thanks guys for taking the time to read this fic and also for reviewing as well, and i hope you'll enjoy this update as well and hopefully tell me what you think of it ;)**

Enjoy

The soles of her feet were literally swelling and throbbing with pain and exhaustion, but all she could think about was getting back to him right now. She could not wait to see his face again or have him hold her in his arms while he was kissing her with nothing but hope and promise. It was this very hope that now replaced itself with the doubt that once lingered in her heart over what she saw last night and misinterpreted as a result, but in some ways she was glad that it happened, because it not only showed her how much jack really cared for her, but it also made him realize as well according to what juliet had told her. So with that she quickened her pace even more and sprinted further into the expanse of the jungle, seeing the now all familiar surroundings of the perimeter of their camp.

Juliet on the other hand just stood rooted to the same spot feeling immensely alone but also comforted in the fact that she was finally making emends with herself over having helped the only person who was always there for her in her time of need, and as much as she wished for it to have been more as a result, she knew it would never be because when she had the chance to look at kate's gaze and when she just so happened to have mentioned jack's name, she saw that longing, that same longing she always saw within jack's eyes whenever the brunette's name was mentioned as well, the longing to satisfy what was already forming in their love filled hearts and as a result it was a sign to her, telling her that these two were truly meant for each other, it was sealed by the hands of fate. So with that she smiled slightly to herself cause she really cared about jack and if kate was his source of true happiness, then so be it. So with that she slung her backpack over her shoulders while brushing away the reminence of her tears and then she made the journey back to the same area kate was now sprinting towards.

A few minutes later, she smiled at the fact that she was very near camp which meant she was that much closer to him, and with that she started to slow her pace down , trying to gether breath back so she could hopefully continue, but as she made the very next step to inch herself closer to the man she longed to be with, she felt a sharp sting suddenly hit the back of her leg and at first she tried to ignore it and carry on with what she came back for in the first place, but as she inched further, her gaze started to get a lot more hazy and with that she not only lost her strength to move further, but she lost consciousness as well.

(Meanwhile)

They had been walking straight for ten minutes now, being met with the same sight of the bustling and glistening ocean as they trekked their way towards Naomi's boat hoping for rescue with each step that they made, but Jack on the other hand, all he could think about was her, all he wanted was her and now he probably wouldn't even get the chance to tell her how he really felt all this time, despite all they had been through. Why couldn't he tell her how he really felt, instead of hiding it from her by not only keeping it locked inside but by befriending juliet, the one person who he knew he had hurt kate by befriending. God the very mention of her name in his mind brought back the painful memories of last night and what had happened as a result of it. Ever since then he had tried to avoid the blonde, but to his bad luck she repeatedly tried to talk to him the following morning and as much as he wanted to just throw her off and tell her to leave him alone, he knew that it wasn't in him to do something like that, not to her or anyone else, so he willed himself to give in, and in the midst of this he sub- consciously blurted out what his heart was feeling, who his heart longed for, still longed for and in the end of their heartfelt conversation, he certainly felt a lot better at the fact that his feelings for kate were finally out in the open with someone and that he also had a friend in juliet to confide in as well. _Speaking of juliet, where was she?_ He suddenly wondered upon looking around and not noticing her presence within the crowd.

At first all of his thoughts drifted to how their last conversation ended. He noticed that look on her face as he left her in his tent to leave with the group. _Could she have gone for kate? _He wondered. As much he wanted to trust her as much as he did before, he knew that kate was a different subject and matter altogether, and with that he suddenly stopped, refusing to move any further and with that the rest of the survivors stopped as well, confused at what was suddenly going on in their leader's head.

"What is it Jack?" sayid asked, walking up to the troubled doctor who was just trying to think of possible scenarios within his mind to hopefully ease the tension and worry that was already erupting within him.

"I have to go back" jack simply replied, making a decision for himself, however the Iraqi just knit his eyebrows in confusion at what he was trying to get at. Jack noticed his confusion on not only his face, but of all the others as well who were now listening intently, and as much as he wanted to explain his reason for going back, he was getting a little sick and tired of having to explain himself for what he did every time. What he did with his life was his business, so with that in mind he just walked away from the group while simply telling everyone "I have to go back for her", and with that he was off, sprinting back to the beach to stock up on supplies for the long trek into the jungle, but as soon as he the made the move to do so, he and the others suddenly caught sight of something in the distance, something that made them all stop dead in their tracks to only gasp in shock and surprise, but for jack it was a different reason altogether.

_(A few minutes earlier)_

_She had been making her slow journey back to the beach to hopefully catch on some much needed rest, physically and emotionally, but as soon as the thought passed through her mind, she suddenly caught sight of a huddled figure lying very still on the jungle floor just ahead of her. At first she was a little wary about approaching this figure, weirdly seeing it as some sort of trap, but as she walked closer and closer to the figure, she immediately recognised the identity of the still form to be none other than…_

"_Kate?" juliet managed to get out while still in shock over what had happened. She looked so pale and upon lowering herself to the withering brunette's level, her pulse was slowly weakening as well with each second, so with that she went on to check to see what was the problem, but in the end she couldn't find anything because unknownst to her, the wound was completely covered up by her khakis, so with that the blonde got up in a hurry while trying to lift kate's shaking shoulder onto hers, so she could take her back to camp, hoping to God that jack was still there. _

Ten minutes later she was on the beach still dragging a deathly pale kate along with her through the now empty camp that once housed the survivors of one "Oceanic flight 815", but even with being met with this sight, she still carried on regardless, hoping that they weren't too far off and a few minutes later she was rewarded with a sight of pure and utter relief.

The first things she saw was a figure bolting towards her and kate's direction and upon closer inspection she noticed it to be the one and only.

"What happened?" jack asked firstly taking in the horrific sight in front of him and then moving to take kate over from her so he could see what was wrong with her.

"I don't know jack I was walking back and I found her like this" juliet explained with all honesty and meaning.

"Really" jack replied, his voice now dripping with nothing but sarcasm and the blonde couldn't respond at all to this and when she didn't seem to, he wordlessly walked off with kate in his arms, not even acknowledging the person he used to regard as a trusted friend. All this time she thought that he had trusted her, the way she trusted him, sadly only as a friend but still, she couldn't help but feel hurt by the accusations he was suddenly aiming at her. However not long after that she was joined by the rest of the survivors who were also giving her the wary eye, and with that she just walked off to her own tent to just keep to herself for the rest of the day.

On his way to his tent he couldn't help but allow the worst to creep into his heart because looking at her virtually lifeless face, he knew that it was a very strong possibility. However the doctor in him refused to accept the possibility, because the doctor in him relied on fixing things and not relying on irrational thoughts. So with that he quickened his pace towards his tent while instinctively pulling her closer to him and saying, "I'm gonna fix this baby, I'm gonna fix this" and with that he walked into his tent to find out what was wrong with his lover.

**Hey guys there it is. So what do you think??**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back with another update that should reveal what happened to kate and whether jack can save her or not? So without further interruption here it is and once again thanks guys for the lovely reviews and I hope you'll like this update as well ;)**

Enjoy

_This is happening because of me? _

_I should have been there for her, just like she was for me at every instance?_

_It's all my fault._

_It's all my fault._

These were the thoughts that kept on lingering in his mind, reminding him and scolding him for what had happened to the one person who he wanted to love the way she already did with him.

The only thing consoling his thoughts at the moment was the determination to fix this no matter what the cost, and with that he went about checking her over completely to see what was draining the life from her slowly withering body.

Ten minutes later and he could find no fault or wound to suggest the reason for her illness, but as soon as he gave up to mentally beat himself up again, he suddenly caught sight of two little marks on her ankle area and upon lifting her khakis up a little bit, he saw that it was now surrounded by a deep black and purple ring that was spreading over her skin at a pretty rapid rate, and he wasn't comforted by the sight in the slightest, and as the seconds went on he lost more faith in not only the hope of bringing her out of this, but also of what he was physically capable of as a doctor.

For the first time in his life, he couldn't fix this, not because he didn't want to, but because he had no way of doing so and with that he hung his head in defeat once again of now knowing that he was gonna be forced to just sit here and watch his lover die, he couldn't fix this.

"Jack can I come in?" the soft female voice announced from outside his tent. For a moment he hadn't even heard the voice announcing herself from outside and it wasn't until the voice announced herself again, that he immediately came back to reality and then went to lift the tarp of his tent to be faced with the one and only…

"Hey sun is everything okay?" jack asked in a tired manner, the endless stress and sadness showing more than clearly on his dishevelled like features.

"I could ask you the same thing jack. Is there anything I can do to help?" sun asked politely, feeling genuine concern over her friend. In response he simply hung his head again and thought about his options. It was true that he was a doctor and a very good one at that but this wasn't exactly a speciality of his, but maybe it was hers, and as he looked upon the anxious Korean woman again, he nodded and let her in while telling her what had happened to kate and when he finished, she simply walked out of his tent and came back a few minutes later with a cloth in hand, making jack knit his eyebrows in a confused expression over what she was about to do.

"Sun what are you doi.." he started off but was cut off by sun .

"Just hold her down please?" the woman asked off him and at first he was a little wary of obeying her instructions but as he looked back at kate, he immediately felt his defences break almost instantly and with that he got to work with helping sun out with what she had planned.

The first thing the woman did was wrap the cloth around the wound, not so tightly but just enough to slow the poisoned blood from reaching her slowly beating heart. During this whole ordeal, sun was constantly thinking of ways and means to acquire some proper medical supplies because she knew that this method was just a temporary way to slow down kate's chances of facing death and then it suddenly hit her. She recollected Claire talking about some medical station in one of their previous conversations, so when she was done with what she had to do, she looked up at jack, who's gaze was focused completely on kate.

"Jack, there might be a chance for her." sun announced with hope in her heart and in response jack just looked at her confused but when she suddenly mouthed the words "medical hatch" , his mind immediately clicked in line with what she was getting at and within seconds he was off the floor, but he was suddenly stopped by sun's arm grasping his to basically get him to hear her out with what she had to say.

"Why don't you ask juliet to do it jack, she knows where this station is and she probably knows where the medicine is kept as well." sun offered making jack just let out a bitter laugh in response.

"You want me to go to the very person who could have done this to her in the first place." jack replied and sun just nodded her head in a negative gesture to mainly disagree with his comment.

"I felt that way about her at first jack, but I believe that she had nothing to do with this, I trust her jack." sun revealed making jack widen his eyes in shock, but to a certain extent he saw her point. The woman had proven herself to them a countless number of times, to the very extent of working with them to defeat the others, so with that he just gave sun an affirmative nod and said that he would be back in a few minutes.

(Meanwhile)

She just sat in her tent, emotionless and defeated, over what she had been allegedly accused of. Despite everything she had helped them with, risking her own life in the process, this is the sort of "gratitude" she got in return. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She said to herself while wiping away the endless tears that were falling unconsciously and of their own accord, because she didn't just feel betrayed by these people, she felt betrayed by the only person she could regard as her one and only friend on this hellhole of an island.

"Juliet" a voice announced itself from outside her tent, and almost instantly she knew right away who it was and with that she was off the floor in seconds, falling like a fool at the very sound of his voice.

"Hey" she announced herself while pulling back the tarp of her tent to be met with a nervous and slightly wary jack.

"Hey about earlier I'm sorr.." he started to say but was cut off by juliet.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm used to it anyway." she confessed rather sadly and in response jack genuinely felt for her as a friend and as a result felt the regret start to creep in as well, so with that he rested his hand on her shoulder and offered her a slight smile while saying…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions in the first place, it's just that I've been pretty wired these past couple of days." he truthfully confessed and juliet just smiled in response while agreeing with him as well.

"How is she jack? Do you know whats wrong with her?" juliet asked with genuine concern and in response jack managed to push the tears back again and when he composed himself enough to speak, he raised his pained and stressed gaze to meet hers while simply mouthing two words that made her gasp firstly in shock and then worry over how this could be cured.

"A snake bite?" juliet asked him again just to make sure that was what he had said in the first place, and when he sadly nodded in an agreeing manner, her mind started working on possible ways to retrieve a cure and then it suddenly hit her as well, "the medical hatch". She remembered something like this happening before when she was with the others, and she also recollected that there just so happened to be a few serum bottles of anti - venom still stored to this day in a hidden medical vault within the station. So with that she beat jack to the punch right away and declared of what he was going to ask of her, and when she was finished telling him about the serum, he agreed right away without any sense of hesitation, finally feeling some hope in his heart with what he was being told, and with that she was ready to make the long trek there, although they were suddenly stopped by another voice.

"I'm goin with ya blondie" sawyer declared startling the other two out of their conversation and then in response they both looked on ridiculously at the blonde haired man.

"Your not going sawyer, I'm sorry" jack replied, not really wanting to deal with this now, but sawyer didn't seem to back down as a result.

"Well Doc I wasn't asking." sawyer replied, a little annoyed that he was being told what to do once again.

"Whatever, look I don't have time for this so do whatever you want, just hurry please" he pleaded looking upon the two people in front of him, and with that the two were off on their mission, both doing this for different reasons altogether.

Once they were out of sight, he returned to his tent with some form of hope now present in his heart. The hope that kate could make it out of this, _no, she will make it out of this,_ he reminded himself, extinguishing any form of doubt within him, because Lord knows he didn't want to find out if she didn't. She was his love and his life and if she stopped existing, then so would he.

**Hey guys there it is and I know that this was a pretty sad update, but don't worry because there will be better times to come. So what do you think guys??**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Hey guys here's the next update which should start to see a lighter side after all. Once again thanks so much for the lovely reviews guys and I hope you'll like this one as well ;)**

Enjoy

"You sure you know where this place is Blondie?" sawyer warily asked the thinking blonde who was trying to work things out on the way, but she answered him none the less.

"Yes James I have a good idea" she simply replied tiredly while glancing briefly at him and catching that look of distrust and wariness present within his gaze. So with that she stopped herself from moving any further and decided to ask him something.

"Why did you come out here james?" juliet inquired with genuine curiosity, although she had a faint idea as to what or who it might have been.

"Look darlin I didn't come out here to play twenty questions. I came out here for ka… I came out here to help out." sawyer replied trying to cover up the deep concern and love he still shared for a certain brunette.

"Really!" juliet replied with a little smile present on her face.

"Yeah really now can we get back to what we were doing" sawyer declared while walking past her to mainly avoid being asked any more questions concerning kate, because he was sure that if he stayed any further, it would have come spilling out in uncontrollable doses and that wasn't the kind of man he was. So with that juliet dropped it from there on and continued with their journey to the medical station which to their good luck was not very far off.

(Meanwhile- back at the beach)

The only progress she had made within the last few hours was an incoherent mumbling that was now slipping out of her mouth, making no sense whatsoever to the two people who were trying their hardest to decipher exactly what she was saying and when they came up with nothing, jack just put it down to a side effect of her illness and much to his luck, sun bought it right away and then proceeded with asking him if he could handle things from here on, because she honestly wanted to get back to an increasingly worried Jin, and also because she was about to be overtaken by the slight sick feeling which was now rising to the surface from within the pit of her stomach where life was now dwelling.

Much to her good luck as well jack just absent mindedly nodded, his mind too focused on his slowly withering lover.

"She'll be fine jack" sun said while coming over to place a comforting hand on the doctor's hunching shoulder and with that she silently let herself out, leaving jack alone with kate once again.

As of now he had no idea what to do to make her feel better, and that wasn't thing that was annoying him now. The other thing was the fact that this was all his fault. If he had just been man enough to deal with his feelings and express them, then maybe things would have turned out differently, she wouldn't be lying in front of him, virtually unconscious and slowly withering as the time passed by. _No, think of the positive jack, she is gonna make it out of this, she will, she has to_, he kept on reminding himself and it was that sense of faith which gave him the sudden burst of courage to express what he was about to do for the first time. So with silently counting to five one last time, he grasped hold of her hand and laid down next to her and then positioned his mouth right next to her left ear so that she could hopefully hear what he was gonna say.

"Kate from the very first day I had the honour of meeting you, I felt something. At first I didn't know what it was because it was something I hadn't felt before, and also because it was so soon and for someone I had barely known for more than a few seconds, but kate within those few seconds I knew. I knew that I could confide in you and trust you and that's never happened for me kate, not even with my ex-wife, and I think that's why I was so afraid of committing. I'm afraid that one day you'll go on the run again and leave me and I can't take that kate, I won't survive it, I'm in too deep already " he revealed while inching even closer to her now dormant form and before he could continue he took a few more minutes to get a hold on his emotions and when he did, he finally felt it was the right time to say it. The one thing that he knew would seal their relationship from here on.

"I love you" he whispered softly into her ear and with saying those three magical words, he suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. Like he was ready enough to face anything now, as long as kate was by his side. His train of thought was suddenly distracted by kate's voice, which was considerably louder and stronger now and when he saw her eyes opening slightly, he immediately went into doctor mode with going over to check her vitals to make sure that this was really happening, That, that was what it took to finally bring her back, and all he could do in return now was silently thank the Gods for not taking her, because now he knew how much he truly needed her, just like the air he breathed.

"J…a…ck" kate managed to get out, her voice still really strained and weak and in response jack just scrounged through the bag situated at the side of the tent and a few seconds later he was at her side with a full bottle of fresh water ready for her to gradually consume in the hopes that it would make things slightly easier for her, but little did he know what exactly would happen next.

"Jack, jack, I want jack, I need to tell him I…" she managed to get out before jack had her wrapped tightly but carefully in his arms while soothing her by kissing the side of her face and then whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"I'm here baby, I'm here I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. I'm not gonna leave you again kate, not again" he whispered into her ear while trying to control his own tears at the brokenness in her voice.

"Jack" she whispered again, this time with a little more strength and determination in her voice. "What's happening?" kate whispered while trying to get over the feverish feeling that was still dominating her body.

"You don't have to worry honey, it will all be okay, I'm gonna fix this, I'm not gonna let you go. I love you too much to even think otherwise." jack whispered to her while grasping her even more tightly to him believing in them now more than ever, and all kate could do in response was try to let it sink in that he had just said that he loved her. Jack Shepherd loved her.

"Jack are you.." Claire rushed into the tent, truly worried due to the screaming she had heard a few minutes ago. "oh my gosh is she…" Claire gasped while slowly inching forward towards the brunette who was lying safely in jack's protective and comforting arms. In response jack just looked up at the wide eyed blonde and just offered her a smile and nod in an agreeing manner to suggest and firmly believe that she was gonna make it out of this. At that very moment kate managed to open her eyes, being alerted to the other unfamiliar voice that was now present.

"Who is…" kate said while trying her very best to sound confident and strong to the woman, but in the end she couldn't seem to overcome the horrible feeling inside her and within seconds Claire was right in front of her taking kate's hand in hers.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" Claire asked softly while giving the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze. In response all kate did was smile weakly as she faintly made out the figure of the woman now sitting in front of her. Although the moment was soon cut off by a little commotion outside and with that jack was suddenly alerted, knowing and hoping that it was who he thought it would be.

"it's okay jack go, I'll stay with her." Claire offered sensing his expression and at first he was wary about the offer, not really wanting to leave kate alone again, but he knew he had to do it, so with that he just whispered into kate's ear, telling and assuring her that he would be back in a few minutes, hopefully with the serum, and then he made the move to get up and walk out of the tent, not before taking one last look at the love of his life, now looking a lot better than she did before, and that was the thing that gave him some comfort. Of knowing that there was a chance to fix this, a chance for them to be with each other now, fully and completely with nothing standing in their way.

**Hey guys there it is and unfortunately this fic will be ending soon, but I'll try to put as much jate in as I possibly can, hehe, and i'm also thinking of doing a flashforward sequel to this story. Anyway so what do you think so far guys??**


	14. Chapter 14 The Final

Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm back and with a new update and sadly it's the final one as well. Yup I've come to the conclusion to end it here, however I'm gonna leave it's ending opening for a possible sequel. That's if you guys want one. Anyhoo here it is and all I can say about this update is that things have changed, quite considerably ;)**

**P.S. I would also like to thank my lovely reviewers, in alphabetical order, acemaclove88, AnnPatrick, Carolini, Ella Jullian, Kacey, kate, liz - jater, Marinaevelyn, momx2, noro, One of those girls, Strizzy, tanna1, The Saver, xxxjoxxx, zille and to everyone else who took the time to read this fic. It truly means the world to me that you cared about it as much as I do ;)**

Enjoy

Tonight was like no other, and the scene she was now witnessing right in front of her was a sure enough sign in return that this wasn't gonna change, not until everything was right again.

At first he had tried to hide it from her. Putting on a happy face for her so that she wouldn't figure out what was really going on, but much to his bad luck she saw right through his façade and then decided to ask him about the one person who always managed to bring the same look of pain and misery back to his extremely stressed and sunken features. So from there on she decided to drop it, that was until he started neglecting her and missing out on certain events of her life. Events that he should have been there for, but every time his excuse was something work related and all he would get in response was the slam of the door in his face. A clear enough sign that this was just too much to withstand, and it was this sense of rejection that forced him to turn to the liquor cabinet. A good way to help ease the immense pain he had been feeling for the last 3 years. The pain of deep loss that made his heart ache immensely as a result , but he couldn't let her know. He couldn't force her to experience the same pain, he would never break the promise he mutually agreed to three years ago to the woman he knew he still loved more than anything in this world, other than Isobel of course.

So now here he was, passed out on his couch for the third time this week, not even caring that he was being watched with disappointed eyes not too far away. A part of her wanted to leave him alone and walk off to her own room, just like she did every time when he came home like this, but sooner or later this had to stop because she was sick and tired of living like this. So with that she made the daring move of walking forward towards the direction of the couch. Moving to the front of it so that he could recognize the identity of the figure through his hooded gaze. However it was too late for that, seeing as he was fast asleep now, an empty liquor bottle in his right hand, dangling over the end of the couch. A scene not every person would prefer to witness, especially one they were meant to respect and learn from.

So all she did next was retrieve the blanket lying on the side the couch, and then cover him in the best way she could without waking him up in any way, and when she was done she just stood up and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead while muttering….

"Night Daddy" the little girl spoke softly to the dishevelled and now bearded man and then walked in the direction of the little music room.

At three and a half years old, she was a prodigy when it came to playing the piano and like her father she would use it to get through the day, but over the coming weeks, ever since he had received that phone call three weeks ago to this day, he had been working through his obvious pain in another way. A way which was seriously deteriorating his health, and all she could do in return was wonder what exactly happened. What was it about that call that made him act like this. _Was it her? was she finally gonna come home? _The little girl now spent a moment to wonder with nothing but hope in her little heart. The hope that someday she would see her again because she knew that it would make everything right again, the way it used to be before she so abruptly left

(Meanwhile)

She had been on the move for three weeks straight mainly because every time she spent a moment to stop and take a breath, she was once again reminded of the pain and longing she longed to be satisfied by the one person she knew would and could do it. However she could not involve him within the predicament she had gotten herself into in the first place, especially now for the sake of their three and a half year old daughter Isobel.

No matter what she wanted or what she wished for, it didn't matter now because she was doing this all for her. Her little girl, who had seriously changed her in so many ways. When she first found out she was pregnant with Isobel, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry because she had no idea what was to be done from that point on, and most of all what would he think as well. However much to her relief Jack had helped her through most of it. Being the attentive person he was, especially when it came down to her and her needs. "_Forever Kate", _the distinct words that kept her going the whole time. It was what he had said to her before they had boarded Naomi's ship, sadly alone, but victorious of the people who they were lead to believe were their rescuers.

So now here she stood. In the middle of some deserted and stinking alley, keeping an eye out, while thinking of the next move she was gonna make. However the very next minute she was forced to act upon the sudden urge to throw up what she had managed to get into her system over the past few days. So for a solid five minutes, she just stood huddled over a half filled trash can , until she finally felt the burning in her throat subside, along with the squeamish feeling she had rising within her not so long ago.

The first question which came to her right away was why this was happening to her, and then it suddenly dawned on her.

_(Flashback)_

_She had managed to escape the cops for the third time today and once she took a moment to get her breath back, she suddenly caught sight of a scene that brought tears to her eyes. She never even realized it was Christmas time, mainly because she was too busy trying to evade the law, but now all she could do was gaze at the happy family in front of her and think of her very own family as a result. The one she had painfully parted from for their own well being, she thought at the time, but as each day passed by she couldn't help but wonder about them and what they were doing at that exact moment, especially Isobel whom she knew would have already started school by now. It wouldn't hurt to just find out, she said to herself and with that in mind she started to search for the nearest phone booth, and much to her good luck there was one just across the street._

_On the fourth ring, the phone on the other end was picked up and she was suddenly met with a deep and familiar voice._

_"Hey it's me" she simply said into the phone after taking a few minutes to emotionally compose herself. However the silence on the other end was enough to put her into an emotional state yet again._

_"Where are you?" he asked her, his voice seemingly emotionless._

_"It doesn't matter Jack I…..I just wanted to find out how you and Isobel were" she confessed into the phone, making him let out a bitter chuckle in response. However he refused to have this out with her on the phone, so he proceeded to ask her the thing he wanted to know originally._

_"Where are you Kate?" he asked her again, but failed to get a response at first, mainly because she was too consumed by her tears to even hear what he was asking her in the first place._

_"Please Kate just…..just tell me where you are." he silently pleaded with her, knowing that Isobel was sleeping soundly in the very next room._

_"Please Jack just let me…." she tried reasoning with him but he refused to let go._

_"Please" he simply begged of her one last time and in response she finally relented and told him to meet her in a specific place. One she knew would be safe enough for them to talk. Little did she know what would happen as a result of this meeting._

_A half an hour later she stood at a secluded area, anxiously waiting to see him again, and five minutes later she was met with the arrival of a jeep pulling up right in front of her. A few minutes later and he uncovered his clearly dishevelled form before her, making her heart ache in pain at the sight._

_"Hey" she simply offered as he became visible to her in the moonlight._

_"Hey" he answered back in a monotonous tone while surveying her sunken and petite form._

_"You look terrible" she said while offering him a little smile which soon disappeared when he just stared right back at her, showing her the obvious reason behind his current state._

_"How are you?" he asked while trying as much as possible to hold back his tears, but when she just broke down in response to his question, he wordlessly walked over and took her into his arms again, crying along with her and grasping her even more tightly than he originally did._

_"I'm so sorry Jack, I'm so sorry that I had to put you and Isobel throu…" she managed to get out before he pulled back, placed his index finger on her lips and then replaced it with his forceful lips. Showing her just how much he had missed and longed for her all this time, and she had no problem with complying in return because her heart too longed to be with him just as bad and what had progressed from that moment onwards was between them and them only._

_(End of flashback)_

She could remember that day like it was yesterday. The way he had kissed, touched and caressed her in the sense where he simply left her wanting more in return, and he had no problem whatsoever in giving it to her, fully and wholly, showing her just how much she meant to him.

However that wasn't the case now, because she didn't have that choice anymore. Not since she was forced to walk out on him and their daughter three years ago to this day, and again after that night, and what hurt her the most was not only the fact that she could possibly be expecting again, but of being constantly reminded that she still couldn't have what her heart had desired for all this time, and that was to be with her family. Jack, Isobel and the possible unborn child now growing inside of her.

**So what's the verdict guys??**


End file.
